Yandere Miku Scissoroloid
by Electric Goddess-12
Summary: Hatsune Miku, la niña mimada de la empresa Crypton, siempre tuvo a su disposición toda la atención que quería, en especial la de su querido hermano mayor, Kaito-nee. ¿Qué pasará cuándo Megurine Luka, la más reciente de la familia Crypton, intente robarle todo el protagonismo que tenía, así como a su querido Kaito-nee? /¡DESCUBRIDLO! :D / One-Shot/ Intento de Vocahorroid :3


Waa :D

Que nervios, mi primer One-Shot de Vocaloid. Nunca antes había echo una historia así, pero como me aburría, me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no? Y la hice... Ole por mí. Espero que nos séan crueles con una aficionada como yo, y mucho menos por haberme inspirado en la canción (cuyo título tiene el mismo nombre que el Fic). Pero bueno, voy a dejarme de estupideces y mejor os dejaré el One-Shot que surgió en una tarde aburrida como cualquiera ^^

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este Fic pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation, y en este caso a la empresa Crypton. Yo solo los utilizo para escribir mis alocadas historias aquí plasmadas :D

* * *

**Yandere Miku Scissorsroid**

-Gomen ne Luka... No pienso aguantarlo más...- Dijo la chica apoyándose sobre la pared.

Sus ojos azulados se fijaron en la puerta que tenía enfrente, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su falda, con la esperanza de poder controlar la rabia que la invadía. Miku escuchó las risas y los cantos de sus compañeros, y no pudo evitar que unas traicioneras lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Parecía que Luka se lo estaba pasando bastante bien... Y eso era lo que no soportaba... Debería ser ELLA la que estuviera riendo en esa habitación, debería ser ELLA la que debería estar ensayando junto a Kaito-nee, debería ser ELLA la que ocupara su lugar.

Pero no... La que estaba dentro de esa habitación era Megurine Luka, la compañera más reciente de la Crypton Family, y su supuesta hermana menor.

_-"Pero ella, ahora no es nada mío"_- Pensó Miku cegada por la rabia.

¿Cómo podía su hermana menor hacerle tanto daño? Ella sabía lo que Miku había llegado a sentir por Kaito, y aún así estaba a solas con él... Ensayando sus canciones y pasando una tarde agradable, mientras que su "hermana mayor" se quedaba llorando en la puerta como un perro abandonado en la calle por su dueño. No podía soportarlo, es más, no quería soportarlo...

Miku volvió a escuchar las risas de ambos en la habitación, y su enfado creció aún más, haciendo que su parte racional fuera arrinconada en el fondo de su mente, por unas ansias de Venganza inigualables. Recordaba el día en que Luka fue creada, y las ganas que tenía de tener otra hermana pequeña con la que ensayar. Aunque en ese momento Rin y Len estuvieran muy unidos a ella, ellos preferían a veces quedarse solos, por lo que Miku siempre se refugiaba en alguno de sus hermanos mayores. Desde siempre, Kaito había sido el que se había mantenía a su lado, pasara lo que pasara... Cuándo Miku llegó, y se encontró a solas con Kaito y Meiko, todas las atenciones de ambos estaban colmadas en ella. Meiko, aunque fuera un poco distante (debido a su fuerte carácter) siempre se disponía a protegerla, mientras que Kaito, la llevaba a la sala de ensayo para que ambos ensayaran alguna de sus famosas canciones. Cuando llegaron Rin y Len, aunque Meiko se vio más unida a ellos que a Miku, Kaito permaneció a su lado siempre, y nunca la dejó de lado. Esa era la razón por la que no quería soportar su abandono... Kaito siempre había sido su mayor apoyo en TODO, y ahora que la había abandonado por Luka, nada tenía sentido para ella.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, y vio como Luka salía de la sala de ensayo con una amplia sonrisa. Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Luka se percató de la presencia de su hermana, y se giró con la misma sonrisa saludándola.

-¡Hola Miku!- Dijo Luka sonriente.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estabas esperando?

La peliverde la miró con el flequillo tapándole los ojos, y sintió unas ganas enormes de romperle la cara en ese momento a su "querida hermanita". Por suerte pudo contenerse, y lo dejó estar. Sin embargo no pudo evitar el pensar, que aún después de haberle traicionado en sus narices, Luka siguiera pensando que ella le tenía aprecio... ¿Esperarla? ¿A ella? Debía estar loca para pensar aquello. Pero la mirada inocente de la pelirrosa le daba cierta intranquilidad, por lo que optó por decirle simplemente la verdad.

-La verdad... Es que estaba esperando a Kaito-nee.- Dijo Miku casi susurrando.

-¿Kaito-nee? Pues creo que sigue dentro, pero dentro de poco se irá a dormir, por eso he tenido que marcharme.- Le contestó Luka con inocencia.

Miku se tensó al oír aquellas palabras de la boca de su amiga. ¿Kaito se iba a dormir? Como no... Luka le estaba restregando que se había pasado el día entero con él, mientras que ella ya no podría hacerlo. Estaba muy claro que Luka intentaba robarle a SU hermano mayor.

-¿Enserio? Y dime... ¿Te lo has pasado bien con él?- Preguntó Miku de repente.

-Pues la verdad es que sí.- Respondió Luka con buen humor.- Kaito-nee es muy divertido, además de buen profesor... No me extraña que siempre quieras ensayar con él. Bueno, si no te importa... Yo también estoy muy cansada, me voy a dormir ¿Vale?

Miku se recostó en la pared, y miró la espalda de Luka mientras que esta se alejaba por el pasillo. Las palabras que le había dicho, habían sido para ella como unas estocadas en el corazón. ¿Cómo podía decirle tan tranquilamente lo bien que se lo había pasado con Kaito? Sabía desde el principio que había intentado quitárselo, pero no hasta tal punto. No podía dejar que las cosas sigan así, si lo hacía, todos los momentos que había pasado junto con Kaito, se derrumbarían, y serían usurpados por Luka. Debía detenerlo, y debía hacerlo YA.

Miku se encaminó al lado opuesto del pasillo, hasta que en el final se encontró con el pequeño armario de mantenimiento. Aquel donde los empleados de la empresa Crypton dejaban las herramientas capaces de poder arreglar cualquier cosa, o al menos así lo pensaba Miku... Después de rebuscar en la caja de herramientas, Miku tenía en sus manos unas grandes tijeras, utilizadas a veces para cortar algunos cables en mal estado... Si las herramientas sirven para arreglar cosas, entonces las tijeras podrían arreglar su problema sin duda alguna.

_-"Y si yo tengo que compartir las cosas con mis hermanos... Prefiero no tener hermanos con los que compartir..."_- Pensaba Miku sonriendo mientras sujetaba las tijeras.

Se volvió a encaminar por el pasillo, esta vez con intención de dirigirse a la habitación de Luka. Sin darse cuenta, pasó al lado de una figura peliazul, que salía de la sala de ensayo. Por desgracia, antes de que el chico pudiera saludarla y disculparse por lo que había pasado, Miku ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de él como para no escucharle.

~0.0~

Miró a puerta de la habitación con aire vacilante, mientras que seguía sosteniendo las tijeras con fuerza. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, con la esperanza de que Luka ya estuviera dormida, y así fue. Mientras que seguía sonriendo con malicia, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama con sigilo para no despertar a su "hermana". Miró a Luka mientras dormía, y todos los cables que estaban enchufados a su alrededor. Sabía muy bien para lo que servían esos cables... Al ser androides creados para cantar, necesitaban una fuente de energía constante para poder moverse, aunque parecían humanos reales, con sangre circulando por sus venas y un corazón mecánico que fue creado con el propósito de darles un hálito de vida a ellos. Por esa razón, mientras dormían, se enchufaban cables para poder recibir la energía necesaria para el día siguiente. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si esos cables fueran cortados? La energía no podría llegar a sus sistemas, y por tanto quedarían inutilizables ¿Verdad?

-_"Entonces... Si corto ahora los cables de Luka, ella no podría volver a levantarse... Y Kaito y yo seguiremos juntos"_- Pensó Miku sonriendo.

Si... Esa era la única forma. Después de todo, aunque ella la dejase inutilizable en ese momento, Luka no era mejor que ella. Recordaba cuando ensayaban todos juntos, y cuándo Luka utilizaba su voz inocente y sensual, así como su cuerpo para poder llamar la atención de Kaito y de todo el mundo. De como se equivocaba a propósito para que todos los demás le prestaran más atención a ella que a nadie. Luka decía que era su hermana, y sin embargo tenía la sensación de que tan solo se estaba burlando de ella...

La ira creció aun más y levantó la mano con la que portaba las tijeras, mientras que con la otra mano agarró uno de los cables que estaba enchufado a Luka. Empezó a abrir las tijeras, y después intentó cerrarlas con fuerza, para acabar con todo ello... Sin embargo, antes de cortar el cable, Miku paró en secó su mano, y sorprendida se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Acaso la destrucción de Luka no le iba a hacer más feliz? Tenía enfrente a la persona que le había arrebatado lo que más quería, y sin embargo no se veía capaz de matarla... Hacía unos segundos estaba dispuesta a cortar el cable, e incluso clavarle las tijeras en el corazón para asegurarse de que no volvería a funcionar. Y ahora estaba llorando con las tijeras y el cable en la mano, siendo incapaz de terminar lo que había empezado...

_-"Miku-nee, quiero ser una gran cantante, igual que tu..."_- Le decía Luka la primera vez que ensayaron juntas.

Miró otra vez a su compañera dormida, y finalmente, se dio cuenta, de que la apreciaba mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. No solo había sido su amiga, si no que le había apoyado en tondo momento, y la admiraba y la quería como si en realidad hubieran sido hermanas. Tal vez... Luka no pretendía hacerle daño de verdad. A lo mejor si que tenía problemas para cantar, y necesitaba la ayuda de Kaito-nee para poder seguir adelante. Tal vez no se estuviera riendo de ella, si no que no podría evitar equivocarse algunas veces, al igual que todos ellos. A lo mejor... sus celos la habían llevado a tal punto de imaginarse todo aquello, e incluso de intentar matar a su querida hermana. Puede, que todo este tiempo, hubiera sido ella la malvada de la historia, mientras que Luka solo era una persona inocente que no tenía culpa de nada...

-Nee Miku...- Se escuchó una voz debajo de ella.- ¿Has venido a visitarme a mi habitación?

Miku miró asustada hacia abajo, para encontrarse con los azulados ojos de Luka. Al parecer, la chica se había despertado, y la había pillado con las manos en la masa... Aunque su inocente sonrisa y su alegre tono al pronunciar esas palabras, indicaban todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba. Miku asustada por lo que podría pensar la pelirrosa, soltó el cable, y tiró las tijeras al suelo, con la esperanza de que la chica no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

-¿Qué me vas a enseñar hoy Miku?- Preguntó Luka levantándose animada.- Siempre has sido muy divertida, me encanta tener una hermana tan guapa y famosa como tú.

Miku se sorprendió debido a aquellas palabras, y bajó completamente la guardia, tal y como Luka esperaba. ¿De verdad Luka pensaba eso de ella? ¿Cómo podría intentar matarla después de decirle esas palabras? Si antes de que se despertara ya tenía dudas, en ese momento ya estaba completamente segura de que no podía matar a Luka. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver la sonrisa inocente de Luka, y se apretó los puños con desesperación para poder desahogarse. Se sentía un ser horrible, tan solo por sus celos había intentado matar a una de las personas que más había llegado a apreciar. Solo quería su propia felicidad, y a causa de ello habría matado y pisoteado a cualquiera que lo habría impedido. Era una chica egoísta, desconsiderada, y sobre todo celosa, hasta el punto de querer hacer desaparecer a todos aquellos a los que amaba para obtener toda la atención que antes había tenido, y que ya no tendría más. Era la niña mimada de la casa, y se había dado cuenta en el mismo instante en el que Luka le dijo aquellas palabras amables, haciendo que se sintiera como la peor persona del mundo entero.

-Es broma...- Dijo Luka con voz tétrica mientras que su pelo le tapaba los ojos.

La peliverde la miró confundida por sus palabras, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Luka se había levantado de la cama, y se había acercada a ella como un un rayo... Y lo único que pudo sentir Miku por los segundos siguientes, fue como un cuchillo se clavaba en su estómago, haciendo que la sangre artificial que le hacía sentirse una persona viva y real, se derramara a través de la habitación. Mientras que el líquido rojo salía a borbotones desde su interior, escuchó la risa maquiavélica de Luka, y mientras que esta seguía riendo, se echó hacia atrás sacando el cuchillo que momentos antes le había clavado en su estómago. Intentó mantenerse en pie, cosa que fue inútil, ya que debido a la puñalada trapera que había recibido, había perdido toda esperanza de vida que le quedaba. Se desplomó en el suelo como una muñeca rota, respirando pesadamente e intentando mantener sus consciencia, mientras que sentía como la herida le dolía cada vez más y más, y su corta vida se escapaba a través de ella... Miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con la sonrisa divertida de Luka, mientras que esta mantenía aún el cuchillo entre sus manos. La pelirrosa se percató de la mirada de la peliverde, y mientras sonreía se acostó sobre ella, sentándose sobre su estómago, apoyando las piernas a los costados y haciendo que la herida que le había causado le doliera aún más y la sangre saliera aún más rápido. Miku gimió de dolor, e intentó preguntarle las razones por la que estaba haciendo tal acto, pero solo escuchó la risa de su "hermana", y se percató de la posición en la que estaban.

-Así que planeabas cortar mi cables ¿Verdad?- Dijo Luka mirándole a los ojos con odio.- Creo que el tiro te ha salido por la culata ¿No? Menos mal que cogí este cuchillo de la cocina antes de venirme a dormir.

Con la poca consciencia que le quedaba, Miku se dio cuenta, de que había estado actuando acorde al plan de la pelirrosa, y que esta sabía en todo momento lo que planeaba hacerle. Mientras que Luka seguía apretando en la herida para causarle más daño, con voz casi inaudible, se escuchó el reclamo de Miku, haciendo que la chica le prestara atención.

-T-Tu ¿Lo sabías?- Preguntó Miku con voz débil y cansada.

-¿Qué si lo sabía? Estaba más que claro que la niñita mimada de Cypton intentaría dejarme sin funcionamiento después de quitarle todas las atenciones... Te conozco incluso mejor que tu ¿Verdad?

-P-Pero...

-Cállate un rato ¿Quieres?.- Dijo Luka enfadada.- Me gusta ver como tu sangre artificial se derrama por el suelo para nunca más volver.

Luka levantó el cuchillo una vez más, y esta vez con el objetivo de clavarlo donde se encontrará un corazón mecánico y medio inexistente. Miku se asustó por el gesto, e intentó gritar para alertar a los demás, sin embargo, la voz nunca salió, debido a que su sistema había empezado a fallar, cosa que alegró aún más a la pelirrosa. Miku la miró con ojos suplicantes, para que detuviera sus actos, pero tan solo vio como Luka sonrió y antes de clavarle el cuchillo en su corazón artificial, Luka pronunció la últimas palabras que Miku escucharía, y que le dejarían completamente helada, a la vez que arrepentida de haber soltado las tijeras aquél día.

-¿Sabes Miku? Tu ya no eres la favorita de Kaito... Ahora que vas a morir, la favorita seré yo.- Dijo Luka con voz divertida, antes de dejar caer su brazo hacia su víctima, clavando un cuchillo en un corazón artificial.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Nee... ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no me torturéis mucho por haber matado a Miku, pero la mayor parte del Fic fué inspirada en la canción y en su PV, así que no podía hacer nada . Lo de haber pintado a las chicas como androides con sagre y corazón era la mejor forma de explicar lo que pasaba en el video. Desde el principio Luka aparecía con los cables, pero Miku empezó a sangrar, así que de alguna forma tenía que justificarlo ¿No? ¬¬". Pero no se si lo explicado bien, me da la sensación de que más de uno no lo va a entender, pero bueno yo soy felíz... :3

Ya sabéis, que si queréis darme vuestra opinión solo tenéis que dejarme un **Review**, seguramente la mayoría querrá tirarme piedras, pero bueno, yo recogeré con cariño esas piedras y las guardaré tal y como haría alguien tan loca como yo :3

Con esto me despido, espero que les haya gustado (que en verdad lo dudo ¬¬") pero yo seguiré siendo feliz en mi mundo imaginario (?). Cuidado con los terremotos, sobrevivid a la crisis económica mundial y seguid siéndo felices aunque muchos os lo impidan serlo :D


End file.
